


The Luis Experience

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: Neighbors AU [14]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, No One's a Fugitive, Post-Civil War (Marvel), The Team Had a Happily Ever After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: Prompt: You're one of those annoying people who tries to make casual conversation all the time and brings people baked goods and stuff and I just want to mind my own business but somehow we end up being friends or something? AU





	

When Darcy first met Luis, it was at Stark Tower as she and Jane were having a well earned lunch break. They were seated at a paper-free desk as Darcy watched the Hispanic male through the glass walls. Almost as soon as he had stepped off the elevator, his mouth was moving and eyes alight with obvious happiness- his enthusiasm very eye-catching.

"Aw, he's cute," she had told Jane. He'd been making a pit stop at every lab, knocking and waving and talking non-stop, white boxes in hand that were dwindling as he dropped one off to whoever greeted him at the doors.

"Luis?" Jane chuckled. "He's not really your type."

"I'm still figuring out my type, Janie. And besides, I just said he was cute. It's not like I'm going to ask him out."

"Mhm. Just listen to him talk for a minute. You'll change your mind soon enough."

Darcy snorted and continued to eat her noodles, eyes watching Luis as he made his way to their lab with one last box in hand. He hadn't seemed to be paying attention, so Jane had granted him entrance via FRIDAY, and Darcy couldn't help but grin as he had strolled right on in with his attention quickly set on the projected galaxy on their lab ceiling. (God bless Stark technology).

"Hola, mi amigo! Brought some churros from this hole in a wall my cousin Ignacio told me about that his best friend's cousin told him about. I thought I'd bring some for the whole floor since Scottie said I needed to branch out in the friends department. Right? And here you- whoa!" He had cut himself off, eyes wide as he stared at Darcy before looking back to Jane. "Dang, Foster. Who's your crazy stupid fine friend?"

Jane's lips had twitched while Darcy squirmed. There was nothing more better than seeing Darcy get a taste of her own medicine. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Luis's gaze immediately darted back to Darcy where she sheepishly waved her fork at him in greeting. "Darcy. Nice to meet you, Luis."

"Dang," he'd drawled. "Nice voice, too! These superheroes get all the good ladies up in here." And just when Darcy thought he'd immediately start with the flirtation, he did the complete opposite. He beamed at she and Jane, set the box of churros on the table before them, and then bid them farewell.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Darcy had slumped in relief. "Not bad, but definitely see your point. He's a babbler."

"A big one, but this was nothing. Just wait until he really gets going."

* * *

Turns out Darcy didn't have to wait long for her to get the whole Luis experience.

Without paying much attention to her surroundings because of the earbuds stuffed in her ears blaring her afternoon playlist, Darcy doesn't see Luis trailing after her until they've both stepped into the same elevator.

Her and Jane's lunch dangles from a plastic bag in one hand, her phone cradled in the other that makes it obvious she's listening to music. But Luis, with dessert boxes stacked in hand once more, just beams at her and she has no choice but to smile in return. She' sure the muffled music can be heard to bystanders and before she can avert her gaze to mind her own business, she sees his mouth open and lips move rather rapidly.

Mentally groaning, Darcy presses pause on her phone and pulls free her left earbud. She's seriously regretting thinking that this man was cute.

"-so I tell Scottie _to hell with it,_ right? If Miss Red says I need training, then I need training. No one's gonna try and kidnap the fat guy, but I still wanna learn some bomb ass moves in case I need to save any crazy stupid fine ladies. Know what I mean?"

"Uh, sure, Luis," she feebly grins.

He's still smiling, either oblivious or uncaring that Darcy's just trying to mind her own business. She glances up at the screen which tells them what floor they're on and frowns when she realizes that the elevator is moving oddly slow. Then eyes narrowing, she glances at the camera in the corner. Tony **would** purposely slow the elevator down so she'd be trapped with Luis. This is totally payback for last week when she played _Call Me Maybe_ on loop in his labs.

"My cousin Jesus was kidnapped once. Dude was big, you know? But this was Mexico and I think he was into some illegal activities, so he might have deserved it, but-"

"Weren't _you_ into some illegal activities before Scott became one with the ants?"

"Yeah, sure was. But that's all in the past, girl," he laughs. Darcy shifts from foot to foot and then shrugs it off with a small grin. "So, anyway, Jesus was kidnapped, right? And I think he lost a finger or two. At least that's what Ignacio said that his friend's girlfriend told him before Jesus was let go. So at our next family reunion, Jesus was all, _If I had some ninja moves, man, those pendejos wouldn't have known what hit them._ Which I'm calling bull because Jesus once cried when he squashed a lady bug."

"Lady bug. Yeah.." Darcy sighs and bites the inside of her cheek. The floors are ticking by slowly and Darcy feels like her brains are about to start leaking out of her ears. Luis could really go on and on about anything.

**.xXx.**

By the time Darcy gets to the lab floor, she hightails it to Jane's lab and waves at Luis over her shoulder as he starts passing out baked goods.

Jane takes one look at Darcy's annoyed expression, opens her mouth to ask what's wrong, but Darcy shakes her head before a word can even escape. "Two words," she says. "Luis.." and then frowns. "What even is his last name?"

And then realization dawns on Jane as she starts to giggle. "Ah. You got the whole Luis Experience, did 'ya? How'd you fare?"

"Okay, I guess," she shrugs and places their food down on an empty table. "At least I didn't hurt anyone's feelings, but oh boy, Janie. I now know that his cousin was possibly kidnapped by the Mexican cartel and I'm never going to Mexico now. I don't want to lose a finger."

* * *

Day after day, Darcy can't seem to catch a break. Luis manages to seek her out whenever he's around to spew nothing but randomness at her, and she's too much of a people pleaser to tell him to move on. So Darcy takes the babbling one day at a time, along with the churros, and nods along at all the appropriate times.

But then one week, the most random thing happens.

Darcy's settling in to watch a marathon of movies in the Common Room when Luis roams in. She mentally groans because all she wants is a quiet moment to binge some of her favorites and to not deal with Luis' babbling. But as soon as he sees the title sequence and opening music for The Wizard of Oz, Luis happily mumbles something before taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch and _ceases all talking._

Only once the movie is over does his babbling pick back up, but Darcy finds herself partaking in a rather amusing back and forth with him until she queues up the next movie.

After that day, Darcy finds that she doesn't quite hate the babbling. She rather enjoys it, especially if it weirds out the other Tower occupants.

So the Luis Experience.. yeah, it's not so bad after all.


End file.
